I'm Not Okay I Promise
by Lost Inside
Summary: A song-fic to the song I'm Not Okay (I Promise) byt My Chemical Romance. Robin's POV! okay one cuss word and thats only in the song.
1. Story

Okay new song-fic! lol sorry I know I know i should be workin on my others but hey I got a good excuse...for only FIRE IN HER EYES because I kinda lost my notebook...oops! lol okay well this is a song-fic to one of my favorite songs...

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, the song I'm Not Okay (I Promise) By My Chemical Romance, and I do not own My Chemical Romance.

-

_"Robin I'm sorry, I can't be with you, I don't love you." Starfire said as she looked at me. I should've known it, she had a boyfriend! _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it." I replied.  
"I am too." Starfire's boyfriend, Chase (which in french means hunter), said, in a fake sad voice. _

That happened to me exactly one month and 2 hours ago. Starfire and her boyfriend had been going out for two months. Now three. Beast Boy had seen me moping and suggested we go kareoke...strangely all of us agreed.

He dragged us down to a resturant with Kareoke. He pushed me up onto the stage and shoved the mic in my hand. I saw Starfire...with her boyfriend. I felt a twinge of grief, but I decided I needed to get over her. That second one of my favorite songs popped into my head. MY chemical Romance's I'm Not Okay (I Promise) It fit perfectly. I took a deep breath and started my song.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? _

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

When I looked around the crowed burst into applause. Starfire looked close to tears. She ran up to me but I pushed her away and went to the people I realized that I really cared about. My _real _friends. They were clapping as hard as possible. Chase tried to comfort Starfire but she pushed him away and ran out the door.

This is two months later. I haven't seen Starfire since that night. But I have a new girl friend. Her name is Angela. I love her a lot. I guess I could say that Starfire was my first love. But it was never true. And now I can promise, I'm okay.


	2. Reviwes

I know I know, not very many reviews and I don't care but I want to respond...ITS FUN!

**Angelina Johnson**: Hey, It doesn't matter to me when a guy tells me...annnnd I had to make Chase evil...I know a kid named Chase and he slapped me! A GUY SLAPPED ME!...I'M A GIRL! Okay so I slapped him back after that...He has abusive husband written all over him!...Hehe off topic...Cookie for you!

**HeLgA MoOn: **Heh, thanks. I'm doin' another one...It's going to be to Reliant K's Be My Escape. This song-fic was all thanks to my big brother! He was listening to the radio and I heard this song and BAM! Here's this song-fic! lol gives you cookie

**jes: **I'm thinkin you meant to put 'Jess?' Well thank you _so_ much. _SOME_ people don't think that I rock coughcoughstar/robbb/rae4evaCoughCough Thank you again! Gives you a cookie

**SinFire99**: Really? I'll have to check it out some time! lol Well thanks for the review! And I'll try to. Give SinFire a cookie

**blackfire-the-best**: Thanks for _all_ the reviews you've given me, I think you've reviewed every single one of my stories! Heh been gettin into rae/Rob lately...Still have the least amount of hope for BB/Rae and harldy any for Star/Rob...I HATE STARFIRE! ahem Sorry..

**bookwormJ**: Lol, I can tell. As am I, but I didn't think of it...lol

**Febreese**Heh, maybe I'll rewrite it into a Rob/Rae..._maybe_

**StarfireFowl**: Hey, thanks for the review. :) thanks!

**star/rob bb/rae 4 eva: **Wha'ever wha'ever, I do what I want bitch.


End file.
